The Cursed Monk
by forthright
Summary: CU. Kagome finds a brochure describing a cave with the statue. Thinking it might be Midoriko's cave, she plans a trip to revisit the site. However, this cave doesn't contain the legendary miko; instead, it's an amorous monk. Miroku x Kagome. COMPLETE.
1. Saint Voyeur

**The Cursed Monk**

**Summary:** Kagome finds a brochure describing a cave with the statue of a highly-regarded holy person. Thinking it might be Midoriko's cave, she plans a trip to revisit the site. However, this cave doesn't contain the legendary miko; instead, it's an amorous monk. Miroku x Kagome.

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who's had it hard. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** Though I ship just about anyone, I have a special place in my heart for Miroku x Kagome, my semi-official OTP (one true pairing). This story owes its existence to the **Whirlwind Romance Challenge** at the Live Journal community **mirkagfic**. The challenge was to write a seven-chapter romance using the seven days of the week as prompts. Since I've added a prologue, this story will be complete in eight.

**Warning:** Rated 'M' for sensual situations and sexual implications. Really.

* * *

_**- Prologue -**_**  
Saint Voyeur**

It always began with sounds—a low murmur, a soft giggle, a kiss. _Ah. Another happy couple._ Awareness expanded, seeping into consciousness. Light and dark separated, resolving into shapes and colors. For the thousandth time, Miroku wished he could blink.

Candles illuminated the dim grotto that had become his whole world. Based on what he could see in his peripheral vision, little had changed since the last time he'd had visitors. Incense sticks, braided ropes, paper streamers, a few offerings—all the trappings of a holy site. A vase in a niche near the cave's entrance held a cheerful array of wildflowers. _Summertime. I wonder if it is the __same__ summer, or if a year has passed since the last tryst._

Two people wandered into his line of sight as they explored their surroundings. The man showed signs of restless excitement as he scoped out the shrine's meager amenities, and Miroku would have smirked if he could have. _On the prowl, are we? How far will you get?_ He turned his attention to the young woman and spent several moments ogling her strange get-up. Clothing styles had changed drastically in recent years, becoming increasingly complicated and stunningly provocative. This woman's slip of a dress barely covered the necessities. _It must be quite hot to warrant such skimpy attire._ Her painted lips curved into a seductive smirk, and Miroku tried to swallow. _My, my… her clothing is not __all__ that is bold._

The lucky bastard who was with her moved in for a deep kiss, his hands dropping to the woman's hips. _Now, now… do not stop there_, dictated their voyeur silently._ She has a lovely… ahhh._ The young man palmed the woman's pert ass, pulling her into closer contact as he began to grind. _Yes, that is the way._

"Here?" she asked coyly.

"Why not? I heard that Saint Pervert there blesses couples who give him a good show."

_That is a baseless rumor… and I resent the nickname, my good sir. I am no saint!_

Judging by the erotic noises the woman was making, she didn't have any qualms about coupling in a cave, but she offered token resistance. Looking Miroku right in the eyes, she pouted prettily and said, "It feels like he's watching us."

"Let him," growled her partner as his hand crept up under the edge of her skirt. "I could probably teach him a thing or two."

_Oh, I sincerely doubt that_, Miroku silently countered with a laugh as jaded as his existence. He'd been well-versed in pleasure long before he was forced into this position, and he'd had ample opportunity to learn a few new tricks since then. As the man predictably guided the young woman towards the smooth ledge 'conveniently' located directly in Miroku's line of sight, the monk considered trying to ignore them. This was where his curse became cruelest. He couldn't close his eyes or turn away, and he certainly couldn't move… but he still responded. The urge to touch, to taste, to hold, to thrust—desire burned through him, but he had no way to assuage it.

Miroku was a captive audience as urgent kisses seared over smooth skin and hands pushed aside fabric. _These two have been lovers for some time. _The signs were unmistakable. He knew just how she liked it, and she eagerly matched the pace he set. The monk watched dispassionately, trying to remove himself from the scene. He remembered how it felt—mostly. At times like this, he almost wished he could forget. _Maybe then I wouldn't have to…_ _oh, __wow__._

Higher thinking lost to baser instincts, and a silent groan ripped through Miroku as the couple reversed their positions, gifting him an enticing view of the woman's profile. Her hips gyrated rhythmically, long, dark hair swaying, and as she grew increasingly vocal, he succumbed. Memories and fantasies blended with reality, and the arousal that always seemed to be simmering just beneath the surface exploded into full flame. Miroku looked his fill, and it was sheer torture. The curse fed his perversion without sating it, and he knew that once this couple reached completion, he would slip back into unconsciousness, unfulfilled and empty. _But __damn__, there is only so much a man can be expected to endure._ _At least for now, some part of me still feels alive. _

* * *

**End Note: **Today is my fandom anniversary, and I decided to bring out this story to help mark the milestone. I've been working on _The Cursed Monk_ on and off for a few years now, and it's actually complete. The next chapter will go up tomorrow, with subsequent chapters at regular intervals (a week and a day betwixt and between) so that updates will coincide with the correct day of the week. Posted on Thursday, September 22, 2011. 718 words.


	2. Saint Promiscuity

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who's on a nostalgia kick. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**- Friday -**_**  
Saint Promiscuity**

Kagome frowned at the tiny map on the back of her brochure. _This can't be to scale. Or, it's possible that I missed this turn. What I wouldn't give for a flying neko-youkai right about now._ Giving up, she hoisted her pack a little higher on her shoulders and trudged back towards the quaint little tourist town. _Traveling on foot was a whole lot less daunting when I was fifteen. Maybe I should rethink this whole 'camping under the stars' thing, too._

When she'd learned about a remote temple with a cave in which the highly-revered statue of a saint could be found, she had been _so sure_ it must be Midoriko's cave. Five years had passed since the Jewel disappeared and the Well stopped working, but Kagome's thoughts often lingered in the past. Hoping for a glimpse of the places she'd visited during her feudal quest, she'd made plans to revisit it. Something about the terrain just didn't feel right, though. _The area around the taijiya village was remote, but not this mountainous._ _A lot can change in five hundred years, but I seriously doubt the hills have gotten __bigger__ over time._

This tiny town's center square was lined with commonplace stores, a couple of restaurants, and an inn boasting a natural hot spring, but it was hardly a bustling tourist spot._ Is it so hard to post a sign that says, 'This way to the amazing priestess's statue'?_ As far as Kagome could tell, these people didn't know the first thing about advertising. _It's a miracle their precious local site even __has__ a brochure. _She'd found it in a box of Grandpa's things, so it was probably a couple of decades out of date.

_I guess I'll just have to ask someone for directions._ Choosing a small variety store on the corner, Kagome picked out a couple of snacks and a bottle of water, then poked through the scant selection of postcards before approaching the old woman at the register. The proprietress eyed her critically; feeling a little self-conscious, Kagome smoothed her hands down the front of modest hiking shorts and offered a determined smile. "I was wondering if you could direct me towards the temple that's supposed to be nearby?"

The woman's expression soured immediately, and she eyed the bedroll on Kagome's back with something like disgust. "So you're going to visit Saint Promiscuity, are you?"

"E-excuse me?" Kagome stammered. "I heard there was a cave… with a statue…?"

The shopkeeper harrumphed and flicked her hand towards the north and rattled off, "Follow the road another two kilometers; there's an arch on the left, set back from the road. That's the footpath that leads to the temple. It's easy to miss."

"Oh, I see. Thank you," the young woman replied, but her polite smile did nothing to erase the woman's frown.

"Young people these days," she muttered as Kagome pocketed her brochure and hurried towards the door with her meager purchases. Just before it closed behind her, she was sure she heard the woman add, "Make sure you use protection."

* * *

The hike up into the foothills was a rigorous one, but Kagome was _so_ glad she'd come. _I know where I am! _she exulted. Over the years many things had changed a good deal, but some landmarks stood the test of time; the waterfall was just as lovely as it had been five hundred years ago. Dabbing away happy tears, she gazed down into the deep depression on whose grassy rim she sat. The edges had softened, and the marker was gone… but this was definitely the grave of Miroku's father. By some odd quirk of fate, she'd found her way back to Mushin's mountain temple.

The monk currently in charge had kindly offered to give her a tour once she was done with her wandering, and though she was no longer interested in the statue of a saint she didn't know, it seemed impolite to refuse the kindly old man. _But first, I'm going to gather flowers for Miroku's father. _Though it was a small thing, it was something she could do for the man who'd borne the same dreadful curse as his son. She collected a generous handful of wildflowers, humming softly to herself and randomly wondering whatever happened to little Rin. Then, she slip-slided down the steep side of the bowl-shaped crater and sacrificed a cup of instant noodles to give her bouquet a make-shift vase.

Kneeling, she bowed her head to offer a prayer… and had a little chat with the perverted father of the perverted monk she loved and missed. _Your son was a dear friend_, she silently confided. _He avenged your family in the end. We killed Naraku—all of us together. You'd be proud of him; in spite of all his peeping and groping and flirting, he was a good man. _It was nice, sharing her memories with someone who might actually appreciate the news.

* * *

"There have been rumors that the statue was carved by Genko Osusuki, although it has never been confirmed that he visited this region. Still, our saint is on par with the master craftsman's workmanship."

Kagome half-listened to her guide's rambling discourse as they strolled along a meandering trail that led down the hill from the temple proper. Overhanging tree boughs cast dappled shadows on the ground, and they passed several mossy stone lanterns. The pebbled path was too narrow for two to walk abreast, so she lagged in the head monk's wake. The old man was nothing like his ancient predecessor Mushin; he was very tall, very thin, and spoke in a papery voice that had probably never been wet by a long, deep swig of sake.

"According to our documentation, the statue has been here for nearly five centuries. The details are sketchy. Some of the traditions say that the Saint simply appeared here one day, a gift from the god of the mountain. However, it is more likely that the image was carved to honor one of the temple's monks."

"Five hundred years?" Kagome asked. "Is the statue named?"

"Alas, no... though the Saint has earned many nicknames over the years."

"Erm... I think one of the shopkeepers called your statue Saint Promiscuity."

The old man stopped and sighed, turning to face her. "Well, yes. You see, one of the stories handed down speaks of the defeat of a great evil, and it is said that the Saint had a role to play in securing peace for these lands. Peace... and _prosperity_." Kagome hummed a polite note of interest and her guide continued. "Somewhere along the way, this place earned a reputation for blessing couples with virility and fertility. The locals joke that many of the village residents were conceived in this cave, and there's a measure of truth to the tale."

"I see," Kagome replied faintly.

"Twenty years ago, this area was a popular destination for vacationers looking for a remote getaway. Nowadays, the beauties of this temple are a well-kept secret... though we're glad to share them with those who still search for such things."

The young woman smiled and assured, "I am delighted at the discoveries I've made so far. Thank you for taking the time to show me around!"

"The pleasure is all mine, young lady," tutted the monk as they arrived at the mouth of the cave. "It would be best if I went ahead of you, just to make sure nothing unseemly… well… I'm afraid this cave is still popular with young people. Oh, there you are, Tadao!"

A young man with a shaved head exited the shrine carrying a mop and pail, a bundle of incense sticks tucked under on arm. He smiled and bobbed his head to the head monk, but when he caught sight of Kagome, his bright black eyes grew round. "Tadao is one of our novices, and if you don't mind, I'll leave you in his hands. He can complete your tour, then escort you back to the temple."

The boyish monk quickly laid aside his cleaning supplies and bowed deeply to Kagome. "It would be an honor," he declared in a high, light voice.

"Thank you very much," Kagome replied, returning his bow.

After the old monk excused himself, Kagome followed Tadao towards the cave, ducking under the ropes of braided paper that decorated its entrance. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but her first impressions of the site were of a quiet, cool, dry space... candlelit and incense-scented. The rustle of birds' wings betrayed the presence of swallows in one of the niches; flowers and other offerings were neatly arranged on a low tray before a life-sized statue of a man standing in the center of the smooth earthen floor. In the shifting candlelight, she couldn't make out many details, but the jade figure wore monk's robes, held a staff in one hand, and raised the other as if to offer a blessing. Curiosity drew her closer so she could peer into the statue's face, and she gasped in amazement. "Miroku-sama!" she whispered.

_It's really him! _The likeness was uncanny, and Kagome had to resist the urge to reach out to her friend. _I wonder if Mushin-sama commissioned the statue? _Then it occurred to her that this meant Miroku was dead. _Well... it's five hundred years later, so of course he's dead, but... he doesn't look much older than the last time I saw him. I hope this doesn't mean he died young. _Miroku's expression was serene, but without the roguish twinkle in his eyes, he seemed sad somehow.

"It _is_ Kagome-sama?" inquired a shy voice, and she glanced in surprise at her forgotten companion. "Y-you're really Kagome-sama! Oh, thank goodness!"

She frowned at the novice and shook her head in confusion. _I'm sure I didn't give him my name. _"Do I know you?"

Tadao stepped closer and caught her hand in his own, drawing her towards the statue, babbling the whole time. "You have _no idea_ how glad I am to see you. I can't _imagine_ how you came to be here... and after _all_ this time... but I will not ignore such a gift from the gods! This is the best chance… maybe the _only_ chance he has!"

"Hey! L-let me go!" She dug in her heels, ready to scream bloody murder.

"W-wait, please! Look... it's _me_!" With a pop, the youth transformed, and she found herself staring open-mouthed into the furry face of a tanuki. He averted his eyes and gave a sheepish little laugh. "Do you remember me now, Kagome-sama?"

"Hachi?"

The youkai grinned bashfully and exclaimed, "You _do_ remember!"

Once again, he tugged her towards the statue, and she protested, "What are you trying to do, Hachi? Just explain what you want!"

He shook his head as he guided both her hands until her palms pressed against the statue's chest. "We _mustn't_ loose this chance."

"Chance?" she echoed, completely baffled. And then she realized that something was happening. Cool jade warmed and softened; pale stone darkened until there was rich purple cloth under her palms. Her eyes flew to the statue's face and met a gaze filled with astonishment equal to her own.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku murmured. "_You're_ here?"

"Miroku-sama?" she returned in an awed whisper. He dropped his staff, letting it fall to the ground with a bang and clatter as he swept her into a fierce embrace. It took much longer for Kagome to react, but she brought her arms up and returned the hug. _He's... trembling._

"You're really here?" he asked, his voice cracking. She managed a nod, and he continued, "If so, that means… Has it been so long already?"

Kagome pulled back and gazed into her friend's haunted face. "Miroku, what _happened_ to you?"

Hachi cleared his throat and interjected, "Miroku-sama, the time."

The monk's eyes met the tanuki's in disbelief. "So soon? Yes, of course… Kagome-sama!" he exclaimed, bringing both of her hands into his in a gesture that was sweetly nostalgic. "You _must_ come back tomorrow. Please? Can you return tomorrow? I can explain, then. There will be more time."

"Well, yes..."

"Promise me," he begged, violet eyes desperate. "Be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, Miroku-sama… I promise." He pulled her close again and held her so tightly, it was difficult to breathe. "I'll be here… right here!" she soothed. The monk nodded shakily, and with obvious reluctance, he released her, stooped to collect his _shakujou_, stepped back into place… and turned to stone.

* * *

**End Note: **2,088 words. Posted on Friday, September 23, 2011.


	3. Saint Sensuality

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who'd never abandon a friend. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**- Saturday -**_**  
Saint Sensuality**

Long past midnight, Kagome lay awake, gazing up at the stars. Since her vacation was on a shoestring budget, she'd brought what she needed to camp out, but she was no longer accustomed to outdoor living. The ground was hard, and she felt exposed without a roof over her head. _Five years __feels__ like five hundred years ago_, she thought ruefully. _Roughing it sounded like a fun way to recapture the past... which I've managed to do in the strangest of ways. Miroku-sama, here in __my__ time... I can hardly believe it! _She turned her head to peer at the tanuki dozing against a nearby tree. _And there's the proof that I didn't imagine him._

Hachi had returned to his duties after showing her to this small clearing, which was a stone's throw from the Saint's cave. After dark, he'd slipped away from the temple in order to keep her company. The poor fellow seemed half-afraid that she'd make a run for it before tomorrow, so she wasn't really sure if he was keeping watch... or keeping her under guard. She'd done her best to reassure Hachi that she intended to stay, no matter what. _Miroku needs me; I would never abandon him! _

With a soft snort and snuffle, the tanuki woke, dark eyes blinking sleepily as he yawned and stretched. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama," he whispered once he realized she was awake. "If you like, there are more comfortable accommodations nearby."

"Don't you live in the temple?" she asked.

"Part of the time, yes. My job as a novice allows me to keep an eye on Miroku-sama," he replied. "My family runs one of the small souvenir shops on the main street in town; my son and I take turns being Tadao. You see, I promised to watch out for him, and I've done my best."

"You're a good friend, Hachi," Kagome said warmly, amused at the way the demon shied away from the compliment. Silence stretched comfortably for several minutes, but finally, she broached the main issue. "You keep dodging my questions. Why won't you tell me what happened to him?"

"It's complicated," the tanuki hedged, fidgeting under her gaze. "I _can_ tell you that there's a curse involved, but I think it would be better to let Miroku-sama explain the details in his own way."

"Can you at least tell me _when_ it happened?"

"After Naraku was defeated, Miroku-sama returned to the Temple so that Mushin-sama could perform his wedding," Hachi explained.

"To Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"That's right," the tanuki acknowledged. "It happened while they were here."

"But that means... _oh, no_!"

Hachi shook his head morosely. "Things did not go as planned."

Kagome lapsed into silence, sad for Miroku and Sango... and for herself. _Did __no one__ get what they wanted at the end? _

* * *

Shortly after sunrise, Hachi coaxed Kagome to walk down to the village with him. "I need to ask Kyuu to take my place at the Temple today, and you can have a nice breakfast. My mate would never forgive me if I didn't offer hospitality. She may still skin me for not bringing you home last night!" To her surprise, the tanuki adopted the form of a young woman and cheerfully beckoned for her to follow. "If you're an acquaintance of my daughter's, it will raise fewer questions."

"Erm... thanks!" Kagome hoisted her pack onto her shoulders and trotted down the slope after Hachi, grateful for his thoughtfulness... and discretion. "Doesn't it get confusing, remembering who you're supposed to be?"

The transformed tanuki giggled softly and replied, "Keeping up appearances is just part of survival, Kagome-sama. We know how to avoid suspicion in order to be accepted."

"Doesn't anyone know you're youkai?"

"Only the other youkai," he shrugged. "Most of our friends and neighbors are human."

In the village, he led her past several small shops, which were still closed at this hour, then down an alley and up a set of stairs to an apartment over a storefront. Hachi's mate Natsume was a brisk, business-like demoness who immediately took charge of their guest. His adult son blushed and stammered when introduced to the pretty young woman, and his nearly-grown daughter was especially intrigued by the rare chance to talk with a human without having to pretend to _be_ one. Surrounded by inquisitive, ring-tailed tanuki, the breakfast hour passed quickly as Kagome tried to keep up with all their questions.

Finally, as she helped Hachi's mate clear the table, she ventured to ask, "Do you think Miroku-sama will be hungry? How long has it been since he ate anything?" She frowned down at the tray of teacups in her hands and added, "Will he be thirsty?"

"Uhh... I'm not _sure,_" Hachi admitted.

"Ach! It's been centuries, and you know it," brusquely declared the demoness. "Kagome-sama is very sensible to think of providing for his needs." She turned to a cupboard and after a quick rummage, produced a set of stacking bento boxes. "I'll help you pack food and a thermos."

"Th-thank you," she murmured. "You're too kind!"

"Nonsense, child. My Hachi has been worried about his good friend for as long as I've known him, so we must all do what we can to give Miroku-sama this chance."

_There it is again—a 'chance'. They must be talking about breaking Miroku-sama's curse. I hope this one is simpler than the one Naraku placed on him. People don't go on quests for revenge so much anymore. _

Her hostess chuckled to herself as she packed rice into one of the square boxes. "We'll make a nice, _big_ lunch... because it sounds to me as though he'll need his strength!"

Kagome cut a look in Hachi's direction, but the tanuki refused to meet her eyes.

* * *

For Miroku, there was nothing... and then, he could _feel._ Hands rested against his chest, the gentle pressure making his heart leap, and he gasped a breath of air and blinked to focus his eyes on an upturned face. A smile of welcome had never been so sweet. In the next instant, he was crushing Kagome's slim frame in an exuberant hug. "You came back," he murmured against her hair.

She giggled and scolded, "Of course I did, Miroku-sama. I did promise."

"So you did," he agreed. Releasing her, the monk turned to the tanuki, who'd caught his _shakujou_ before it could hit the floor. Clapping Hachi's shoulder, Miroku said, "It is good to see you as well, friend."

The tanuki nodded furiously and dabbed at his eyes. "It's been so long. I'd nearly given up hope! But this is _perfect_... Kagome-sama can certainly..."

"Is it safe to assume that Kagome-sama's presence means that five hundred years have passed?" the monk inquired, cutting across Hachi's words. Miroku shot his friend a meaningful look, and the tanuki's mouth closed with a snap.

"Yes, Miroku-sama, this is my time," she softly replied.

He drifted closer and lightly touched her arm as he asked, "How did you find me? This place is some distance from your home beside the Well."

"It was kind of an accident," she admitted apologetically.

"I think we should call it destiny," argued Hachi.

"Either way, Kagome-sama seems to have a talent for waking those who have been sealed away," Miroku declared warmly. She blinked in surprise, then smiled, and he wanted to keep the smiles coming. It was such a relief to be seen and acknowledged as a person instead of being viewed as a thing.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

The monk's eyebrows shot up. There was a disquieting sense of imbalance in the pit of his stomach that he'd been trying to ignore. _I don't remember. Is this emptiness hunger, or is it simply part of the curse? _ Slowly, he shook his head and replied, "I'm not sure."

"Well, we brought food," Kagome announced. "Hachi's mate is a good cook!"

"Mate?" Miroku echoed, sending a surprised glance towards the tanuki.

"It's true!" Hachi's chest puffed out slightly, but then his ears drooped. "I'm sorry."

"What for, my friend?"

"For me to have..." began the tanuki, his voice quavering with emotion as he gestured vaguely. "...when you've been..."

"Ah," the monk sighed. With a solemn smile, he urged, "Hachi, never apologize for being happy."

In the meantime, Kagome had spread a square of cloth upon the ground and was laying out a meal. "Picnic by candlelight!" she cheerfully announced.

Miroku's eyes closed as dozens of memories crowded to the forefront of his mind. Though most of the visitors who'd stirred him from his slumber simply came to rut, there were those who made an effort to add the trappings of romance to their rendezvous. The inexperienced, trying to work up their courage to push aside the food and take their pleasure upon the picnic blanket. The sensualists, whose creative use of foodstuffs enlivened foreplay as the lovers feasted on one another. They had all spread themselves before him.

"Miroku-sama?" The monk started from fevered daydreams and blinked vacantly at Kagome, who patted the edge of the blanket. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Indeed. It has been far too long since I took my ease," he replied with a smile.

Gathering his robes he took a seat, then edged closer until his knee brushed Kagome's leg. If she noticed—or minded—she didn't say, and she served him a selection of food from the various boxes she'd brought. Miroku barely remembered how to smell, to taste, to chew, but his stomach had no problem recalling such delights; it rumbled loudly.

"Food first," Kagome pronounced with a soft giggle. "Afterwards, I thought maybe we could go for a walk?"

Miroku picked at his food, and said, "I would enjoy that, but I can't leave the mountain."

"Why not?" she asked as she poured some tea. "And how were you turned into a statue in the first place?"

"Ah. It's somewhat complicated. I angered a tengu—the god of this mountain. He placed the curse."

Her eyes widened. "Does that mean we have to defeat this god in order to set you free?"

"No," he replied quietly. "The circumstances are... complicated."

"Uh-oh," interrupted Hachi. "Oh, this _is_ bad timing! Miroku-sama, someone's _coming_!"

"One person?" the monk asked sharply.

The tanuki slowly shook his head. "Two."

"Oh, dear," Kagome muttered as she hastily bundled away their picnic. "It's going to be very difficult to explain why you're not a statue anymore. What do you want to do?"

Miroku glanced around, but it was Hachi who answered. "I'll stand in for Miroku-sama. You two stay behind me... in that corner. I should be able to mask your presence, but you'll need to stay quiet."

Kagome nodded and stashed the food in a dark corner, then moved to stand beside Miroku. Hachi extended a paw, and the monk passed along his staff; then, the tanuki produced a green leaf from inside his vest. With a small popping sound, he took on the form of the 'missing' jade statue. Seconds later, a couple entered the cave.

Miroku's stomach lurched as the pair took a turn around the small shrine. The man paced off the space without really looking at anything, but the woman stepped closer to the stone figure who was his match and smiled a greeting. _I remember her; she comes often. _He spared a glance for her companion. _And rarely with the same partner. _

He watched with mingled horror and shame as the woman smirked enticingly at the man, who leered and lunged. This wasn't something he wanted to endure... not with Kagome to bear witness. There was a tug on his sleeve, and he looked down into his friends upturned face. She was blushing furiously as she whispered, "Do you get a lot of visitors _like this_?"

With haunted eyes, the monk nodded silently. Kagome's mouth formed a perfect little 'o', and Miroku wished he could shelter her from what would undoubtedly follow. Then suddenly, he realized that he _could_. For the first time in five centuries, he was able to turn his back. Whipping around, he planted his hands against the wall on either side of Kagome; using his greater height and the fullness of his robes, he shielded her from the tawdry scene of seduction. "Don't watch," he murmured.

She went up on tiptoe to peep around his shoulder. "Why? What are they... _oh, __my_!" she gasped, then hid her burning face against his chest. A throaty moan echoed through the cave, and Kagome looked up into Miroku's face. "Could you see?"

Miroku's smile didn't reach his eyes. "I could see it all. Hear it all. Every time."

Kagome's confused expression slowly showed some glimmers of comprehension, and she furiously whispered, "Not any more! You close your eyes and just pretend they're not over there doing... stuff."

The monk laughed weakly and bowed his head until it rested upon Kagome's shoulder. "Thank you, Kagome-sama. You are right; I will try."

Two hands found their way up and pressed over his ears, muffling sound so that all he could hear was his own breathing. Miroku could have wept for the thoughtfulness of her gesture. It was a striking trade-off. All the time he was cursed to watch over the coupling of others, he could see and hear clearly; now, eyes and ears were hidden. But he was not cut off. _Touch_. Cloth brushed his skin, hair tickled his cheek, fingertips scratched his scalp. _Smell_. Seeking scent, he turned his head to fit his nose into the crook of Kagome's neck.

_It is so much easier to ignore them when I have someone to hold onto._ Dropping one arm, he slipped it around a slim waist, splaying his fingers against smooth cloth covering ribs that rose and fell with every short breath Kagome took. Miroku reveled in sensation, brushing his lips back and forth across warm skin until they tingled. It wasn't until she began to hum softly that he realized he was crying... silent tears creating a damp patch upon her shoulder.

Time passed as minutes blended together and occasional noises sifted through—husky groans, throaty calls, gasped encouragement. But Miroku pretended they weren't real, forcing his mind into a narrower world, where only he and Kagome existed. _Who would have thought that we could meet again? This is so strange... so rare... so precious. It is infinitely appropriate that she should try to rescue me, but I cannot ask __her__... yet, I must._

Eventually, Kagome's hands moved from his ears to his shoulders, where they traced soothing circles. "They're gone," she whispered. "It's safe, Miroku-sama."

He slowly raised his head and even more slowly eased away from her, finding himself reluctant to allow too much space to come between them. Even in the half-light of their hideaway, he could tell that Kagome was blushing furiously. "My apologies, Kagome-sama..." he began worriedly.

"No, no, it's not your fault," she mumbled.

He glanced towards the spot where their visitors had been 'occupied' and noticed that the air smelled of candle wax, incense, and sex. "How much did you see?" he inquired.

"More than enough," she replied evasively.

"And you always scolded _me_ for peeping," he murmured.

"That was different," she primly retorted.

"Yes, I suppose it was," he managed, suddenly feeling incredibly weary. As the strength left his legs, Miroku slumped against the cave wall, then slid to the floor.

Kagome quickly knelt before him, her eyes filled with concern. "How often has this kind of thing happened?" she asked.

"I lost count."

"That must have been hard," she sympathized.

"In more ways than one," he quipped.

"Miroku-sama," she groaned, giving his upraised knee a gentle swat.

"Kagome-sama, can I hold onto you for a while?" he blurted. She hesitated, wariness shading her expression. "Please?"

Immediately, her eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her into a clumsy embrace, hauling her closer so that she was practically on his lap. With a huff, she pushed away, but only to rearrange herself into a more comfortable position. She relaxed against him, and after a while, she said, "You were alone for a long time."

"Yes," he admitted, eyes closing. It was nice to be able to close his eyes, and he smiled faintly. _What a thing to no longer take for granted. _

"That must have been so lonely," she remarked softly.

"Yes, it was," he whispered.

A soft sniffle pulled him from his reverie, and he gazed down at Kagome, whose eyes glistened with tears. "I'm _so glad_ I came," she said earnestly.

"As am I," he replied with a grave smile.

"The time, Miroku-sama," Hachi interrupted apologetically.

"Already?" he asked in disbelief.

"You have some time left, but it's best not to leave it too long," the tanuki advised.

Miroku nodded, then peered into Kagome's face, suddenly nervous. "I need to ask you a question... and I _need_ you to answer 'yes'." He cleared his throat and tightened his hold around her, and he could feel the color draining from his face. "Just… _please_? Even if you do not mean it, it is essential."

"Yes," she immediately answered, radiating trust.

_Hold that thought_, he silently urged. His brows dipped into an expression of sincere apology, and he took a deep breath, only to release it in a sigh. _This is more difficult than I would have imagined. _

"Anything, Miroku. Go ahead and ask."

He nodded gratefully and held her gaze as he gathered his courage. Finally, he managed, "Kagome-sama… w-would you bear my child?"

* * *

**End Note:** 2,973 words. Posted on Saturday, October 1, 2011.


	4. Saint Comeuppance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who's always been a tease. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**- Sunday -**_**  
Saint Comeuppance**

They returned the next morning with another bento and thermos, courtesy of Hachi's mate. After setting the picnic on the ledge near the entrance, Kagome hurried to the statue and firmly pressed her hands against smooth jade. She watched in awe as the cold veneer of stone gave way to skin and cloth. The monk blinked a couple of times as if coming out of a trance, then placed one warm hand over the two still resting against his chest. "Thank you, Kagome-sama. I am most grateful to you... so grateful, I could kiss you." He cocked his head to one side and eyed her speculatively. "I _could_ kiss you! _May_ I kiss you?"

His tone was so playful, it was impossible to be offended. "Don't tease, Miroku-sama," she scolded, choosing to ignore the fact that he was half-serious.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," he contritely replied, though his eyes held a twinkle. Giving her hands a pat, he stepped back and acknowledged Hachi. "I have more time, correct?"

"Five days," the tanuki confirmed.

Kagome looked between them. "This curse-thing isn't broken?"

"Alas, no," Miroku sighed. "All the conditions haven't been met, but I would like to make the most of the time you have given me."

"Conditions?" Kagome asked, confused. "You know, I think it's time you explained why you've been spending so much time as a statue. What _happened_, and why does Hachi keep hinting that I can help break this curse?"

"Ah... well," Miroku pushed his fingers through his hair and gave his ponytail a tug. "There's a certain amount of... that is to say... it would require a great sacrifice."

"You're not making any sense," she accused.

"Actually, I already told you; in fact, you already agreed… though, I will not hold you to it," Miroku explained, offering a sheepish smile. "Five minutes to entice, five hours to seduce, five days to impregnate. Those are the terms; the curse will only be broken if a woman bears my child."

Kagome gaped at him. "Someone turned your pick-up line into an actual curse?" She turned to look at Hachi, whose ears were drooping.

Miroku grimaced. "The tengu who cursed me had a perverse sense of humor... and a wide vindictive streak."

"You _said_ something about a mountain god. What did you _do_?"

"There was a misunderstanding involving his wife," Miroku offered.

"You _didn't_!" Kagome gasped.

"I _didn't,_" the monk returned in injured tones. "As I said, it was a misunderstanding, one that left me in this impossible situation."

"_Not_ impossible," Hachi eagerly countered, wringing his paws together. "This is a good week for Kagome-sama. She is young, healthy, and a vir–"

"Hey!" Kagome interrupted, eyes sparking. "That's _personal_!"

The tanuki blinked apologetically. "I just want to end Miroku's suffering."

Frowning, Kagome turned to Miroku. "You're suffering?"

"Ah," the monk stalled. "I cannot say that I have taken any pleasure in my predicament."

"Well, we're going to change that," she announced, excitement shining on her face. "Today, you're getting out of here—fresh air, sunshine, a nice walk. I always dreamed of giving you guys a tour of my era, and now I have the chance!"

"I welcome the opportunity," Miroku replied with a smile.

"Good! But first, you'll need to change," she directed briskly. "You can't walk around town looking like Saint Promiscuity."

"Excuse me?"

"It's one of your nicknames," Kagome explained.

"How flattering," he replied with a rueful smile. "Are you sure you want to keep company with a man of my reputation?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" she assured, beckoning to Hachi, who produced a bundle. "We decided that modern clothing might be too much of a stretch, but people do still wear traditional clothing, especially the old-timers in this area. You won't stand out _too_ much. Okay?"

"You have my thanks," the monk declared, accepting that which had been provided. Kagome beat a hasty retreat so Miroku could change, and when they rejoined her, he was garbed in a dark grey yukata with a subtle geometric pattern. She applauded the transformation, complimenting the appropriate touch of a violet sash, and the monk sketched a bow before confiding, "Modern undergarments are remarkably comfortable."

She rolled her eyes and resolutely faced Hachi. "What happens if someone comes to visit while we're away?"

"My son has taken my place as Tadao, and I'll be taking Miroku-sama's place. It's the least I can do!" Withdrawing a leaf from within a fold of his garment, he transformed into a perfect replica of his monkish friend and flashed her a rakish grin. Hachi extended his hand for Miroku's _shakujou_, then said, "If you need anything, Kagome-sama knows where my family lives. If you need a place to... uhh... rest, my hut in the old village is still in good condition."

Miroku nodded an acknowledgment, then gazed curiously at Kagome. "Where have you been staying?"

"I've been camping just through those trees," Kagome explained, pointing towards the site. Lifting a wrapped bento, she asked, "How about breakfast? It's sure to be hot later, so it might be nice to eat while its cooler."

Talking about the weather, squinting against the morning sun, feeling grass tickle his ankles—ordinary things felt extraordinary after being trapped for so long in the dark. The monk's appetite perked up at the prospect of another meal, but it wasn't the only hunger that was stirred by Kagome's presence. Much to his dismay, Miroku found his attention caught by the changes his friend had undergone in the intervening years. _She is less girl and more woman than when we traveled together. _

"I know someplace you might like to visit before we go into town," she offered brightly.

With a bemused smile, he accepted her invitation, and to his surprise, she brought him to his father's grave. Of course he knew it was here, but this part of his life seemed so far away now. _I suppose it is, actually... by centuries._

"Go on," she urged. "I'll join you in a minute; I want to replace the flowers."

Miroku nodded distractedly. _Centuries. I am __centuries__ from where I belong._ Time had passed, and there was no going back. The weight of years weakened his knees, and he sat down on the edge of the bowl-shaped depression, much as he had when he was a boy... also bereft... also alone... also frightened. I_s this how Kagome-sama felt when she was first displaced by the Well? It did not seem so, but then, she had Inuyasha. _

And now, Miroku had _her_. As soon as Kagome returned with her small handful of flowers, several of his more mundane fears ebbed away. For now, he was free, and he was with a friend. _More than I ever dared hoped for, all things considered. _The monk watched her slip down the grassy slope and fuss with her bouquet, and he wondered at the odd intersection his past and her future had found. _Perhaps fortune will favor us both... for once. _

Seated side-by-side inside the reminder of a fate he'd spent most of his life fighting to avoid, monk and miko shared a quiet meal with none but the blue sky overhead looking on. They made short work of good food, and then Kagome stood and dusted crumbs off her skirt. "Are you ready to be amazed?" she asked eagerly.

"I assure you, that has already been accomplished," he replied. She shouldered her pack and scrambled up the steep slope; he followed more slowly, purposefully stretching muscles that didn't seem to have lost any of their strength in spite of the years spent as a statue. There was a restlessness in his limbs, and Miroku decided that one of the first things he wanted to do was put his body through its paces.

When he reached the top, Kagome slyly asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Do I have reason to be?" he returned lightly.

"Don't be silly! This is going to be _so_ _fun_!" She laughed and threw her arms around him.

The impulsive hug stunned him, but he gladly returned it, unconsciously molding his body to hers and noting every curve. Eager fingertips drifted over the crisp fabric of her shirt and brushed lightly through the softness of her hair. The scent of soap and femininity surrounded her, soothing and seductive. When she placed a hand on his arm and gently pushed, it took a sheer act of will for him to unlock his arms and set her free. "I am sorry, Kagome-sama," he quickly apologized. "I have no right to act so familiarly."

"Don't be silly," she chided, reaching out to touch his arm. "I'm glad to see you, too. If you need anything, just ask."

The monk closed his eyes as pride and lust waged a war. He couldn't begin to express how much he craved touch, but with his lecherous reputation, he couldn't possibly expect her to accept his yearning to touch, to feel, to hold.

"Miroku-sama?" she asked softly. "There _is_ something, isn't there? Please, tell me."

"Kagome-sama," he sighed. She was just as he remembered, always making it easier for those around her. He wanted to weep in the face of such compassion. _I will not leave Kagome as I did Sango._ Miroku did not want the last thing he touched to be the tear-streaked face of a woman, but his resolve was too fragile to overwhelm his need. "Let me hold you?" he begged, opening his eyes to meet her startled gaze. "I promise I will not molest you, but if you let me have that much, I will ask nothing more."

His fears abated as her eyes softened with sympathy. "Yes, of course," gently agreed, opening her arms invitingly.

He was in them... and around her... in a moment. "You were always so kind," he murmured against her hair. "Can you stay with me? I don't know what your responsibilities are in this world, but if you could... for these five days?" His voice betrayed him, quavering as he asked, and her arms tightened around him. _It would be too easy to take advantage of her kindness, to twist it to my purposes. _The monk rested his chin atop her head and wrestled with his thoughts. _No... this is a real need. If I cannot hold onto someone, I will go mad. _

"I'm taking a break from my work—such as it is. I won't leave you, Miroku-sama."

For several long minutes, she relaxed in his embrace, and when he finally let her go, he was delighted when she offered her hand. Gratefully threading his fingers through hers, he allowed her to lead him along the rutted path that led towards his first true glimpse of the future.

* * *

Although Kagome assured him that the village below the temple was tiny, Miroku found the innumerable changes a little overwhelming. She made a fuss about things like cars and telephones, but he was equally awed by things she took completely for granted—glass windows, smooth pavement, unusual plants, foreign lettering on signs, and even the way people wore their hair.

In the first building they entered, he was stunned by the chill in the air, the brilliant overhead lighting, and dizzying array of vibrant colors. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sudden change. Judging by the crowded shelves, the establishment belonged to a prosperous merchant.

"The shopkeeper suspects me of being a woman of loose morals," Kagome whispered conspiratorially. "You've probably just confirmed her theories."

Miroku searched the room carefully for the proprietress and spotted a dour-faced woman standing guard behind a sort of table. She eyed the couple suspiciously, and he offered a polite nod. With a sniff, she turned her attention back to a book with glossy pages. "You are a stranger in this village. What did you do to invite speculation?"

"I asked for directions to Saint Promiscuity's cave," she replied, barely hiding a smile.

"Scandalous, indeed," he said solemnly. Most villagers looked askance at travelers, so Miroku was used to speculation. He rather enjoyed stirring the pot and giving people something to talk about; however, he didn't wish to damage Kagome's reputation in this era. Tucking his hands into his sleeves, he maintained a carefully polite distance from the young woman as she began to explore.

She undid all his efforts by darting back and hooking her arm through his. "Come on, Miroku-sama! Ask anything you want," she urged. "I know this has to be weird for you."

"I do not know where to begin," he confessed. She fairly sparkled with happiness, and he found himself looking forward to spending the next five days with this woman. _I had forgotten how contagious Kagome-sama's smile could be. _

Taking charge, she led him up and down the aisles, pointing out the items on shelves, showing him the price tags, explaining about coupons. Slowly, he began to ask questions—haggling, barter, trade between villages, which led to questions about supply routes, mass production, and sale prices. Kagome handed him bills and coins from her purse and explained banks and credit cards to the best of her ability. The scale of this modern exchange boggled his mind.

"Let's get you a few things," she suggested.

"I will not be here very long," he gently reminded. _Five days... four and a half now. _

Her chin lifted stubbornly, and she sweetly persisted. "We could share some things, but you definitely need your own toothbrush."

Miroku knew that expression, that tone, that determination. "If you insist, Kagome-sama."

"I do," she said smugly.

The only other customer in the store dismissed him with a glance, but Kagome's gaze continually returned to his face, eager for his reactions. His eyes widened when they passed a magazine rack, and with a huff, she hurried him along until they reached an aisle dedicated to snack foods. "Ah... Shippo's ninja foods," he remarked.

"Hachi's mate is expecting us for dinner, but would you like something to eat or drink now?"

"What do you recommend?"

Kagome hummed and asked, "Salty or sweet?"

"A bit of both?" he diplomatically ventured. She plucked a few bags off the shelves and added a bar of chocolate before pulling him towards the refrigerated case where beverages were stored. Once more, he confessed, "I am at a loss." A selection of fruit juices, iced teas, and soft drinks were thrust into his arms, and they carried the whole jumble to the table where the proprietress waited. Miroku withstood the old woman's scrutiny with an expression of unwavering piety, and when she gave him the once-over twice, he chose to take it as a compliment.

They brought their booty to the shaded banks of the river that was fed by the waterfall behind the mountain Temple. Kagome slipped off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet into the water, then patted the spot at her side. "Nice and cool," she promised.

He followed suit and gasped at the sensation of water flowing over his skin. _Is it possible to forget such things? _Perhaps not, but he certainly felt these sensations more keenly now. A fitful breeze ruffled his hair. Bubbles tingled over his palate. Candy melted on his tongue. Everything was a reminder that while life was a sensual experience, it needn't be tainted by lust. Pure pleasure sent his soul to giddy heights.

Kagome talked at length about nothing in particular while nibbling on shrimp crackers, and he was content to listen. There were things they both wanted to know, but for this first day, they let the past to fade and put off the future. Living in the moment was enough.

* * *

Before night fell, they excused themselves from the tanuki residence and returned to Kagome's small campsite. Since the night was warm, there was no need for a fire, and as the shadows lengthened, they prepared to sleep. "I want to lay down," Miroku gravely announced. "I have not been horizontal in roughly five centuries; it is high time that I recapture the experience."

Kagome giggled, but glanced at him with a measure of concern. "You were quiet tonight. I thought maybe you were tired?"

"Yes and no," he replied as he spread a borrowed blanket a short distance from her sleeping bag. "There has been a lot to take in, and I believe I am at my limit."

"Is it the noise? I'm sorry if I was talking too much," she offered.

"No, no... do not apologize," he hastily replied. "_Everything_ has been somewhat overwhelming—sounds, sights, smells, flavors, feelings. I am sure I will adjust before... well, before long."

Even in the twilight, he could see the way her expression clouded. "We'll think of something, Miroku-sama. We _have_ to!"

He simply nodded and stretched out on his makeshift bed. Leaves stirred, crickets made a racket, and a few fireflies even put in an appearance. Kagome wriggled into her sleeping bag, far enough to discourage shenanigans, but not _too_ far.

Stretching across the distance between, he brushed his fingertips against her knuckles. The need for contact wasn't quite as desperate as it had been earlier, but when she opened her hand, he gratefully accepted the silent invitation. Wrapping his fingers around her smaller hand, he turned to gaze to the sky as it filled with stars. "Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"This."

* * *

**End Note:** 2,898 words. Posted on Sunday, October 9, 2011.


	5. Saint Flirtatious

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one with expensive tastes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**- _Monday_ -  
Saint Flirtatious**

As Kagome woke, she became aware of the hardness of the ground, the freshness of the early morning air, the damp of the dew, and then, the sudden realization that she was alone. Sitting up, she gazed around, but Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Her fleeting alarm quickly ebbed. The man could certainly take care of himself, and there were plenty of reasons for him to seek privacy.

Taking her time, she packed up her few things, stowing what they wouldn't need in her bag and adding the rest to the small pile beside it. She tossed a few necessities into a tote, then ventured out, looking for the missing monk. There was no sign of him down by the river, so she backtracked uphill until she found him in a secluded meadow not far above their campsite. _Oh, I remember! _Kagome folded her hands over her heart and let waves of nostalgia flood over her. It had been _ages_ since she'd seen a similar scene... years since she'd even _thought_ about the little routines their group had fallen into while traveling together. _All that's missing is... everyone else. _Fleeing from that melancholy turn of thoughts, she cheerfully called, "You still wake up early!"

Her greeting interrupted a series of swift kicks, but he glanced her way with a mischievous little half-smile. "And you still sleep late," he countered. The man had slipped out of the upper half of his yukata so that it hung loosely from his waist, and bare skin gleamed with the sweat of his efforts. "Care to join me?"

"What, sparring? You know I'm no good at that sort of thing," she demurred.

"I could teach you," he offered.

Kagome couldn't decide if it was his inflection... the little lift of his eyebrows... or the way his gaze grazed over her features, but the color crept into her cheeks. _Only Miroku can make a completely innocent suggestion sound totally suggestive. Strike that... __nothing__ about Miroku is completely innocent. _In a way, it was reassuring to know that the monk was still the man she remembered, quirks and all. _At least he hasn't tried to grope me yet, _she thought wryly. _He just asked me to... oh. _

The color drained from her face as the gravity of Miroku's situation came crashed down around her. He'd always claimed that his flirtation was a matter of life and death, a consequence of the curse he lived under. Before, he'd needed an heir to carry on in case he failed to defeat Naraku, but this time... he only had four days left.

"Kagome-sama?" She blinked in surprise when a warm hand closed around hers and looked up to find Miroku right in front of her. Concern was plain on his face as he asked, "What is it?"

"What are we going to _do_?" she whispered.

And just as before, he smiled and brushed aside worries that must have outweighed the world. "One day at a time, Kagome-sama," he gently urged. "Let's make the most of the time we have."

"But, Miroku-sama..."

"For _starters_," he interrupted, "I wish to explore the limits of my range." Releasing her hand, he pulled the sleeves back over his arms and shifted his shoulders as he adjusted the lay of his neckline. "I would like to see more of your modern village, and when we return here, I think we should check the abandoned tanuki village Hachi mentioned. We may find his old place more comfortable than sleeping in the open."

"You don't find camping... nostalgic?"

"Kagome-sama, have you ever known me to settle for anything less than the best accommodations available?"

"Nope. You talked us into some pretty impressive houses," she recalled aloud. With a sheepish smile, she added, "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the ground last night."

"Now, now, don't apologize," he chided, reaching out to take her hand again. "I have no regrets about last night; I simply prefer beds. Don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then the matter is settled," he said warmly. "Since I like beds... and you like beds... tonight, we'll find a bed."

"Bed_s_," she corrected with a sidelong glance.

"Ah... of course."

* * *

"You can't leave the mountain?"

"No, I cannot."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

With a bitter upturn of his lips, Miroku replied, "I tried and failed."

"Oh," she murmured, then lapsed into a pensive silence. After a little while, she ventured, "Do you remember where the boundary is?"

Miroku gazed at the village spread out below them, looking for landmarks. "The landscape has changed a good deal, so I am not certain. I daresay it will be somewhere in the midst of this village... since the land levels just there," he declared, pointing along the main street. "I am quite sure we will find out before the day is over. Shall we?"

They began at the high end of the town and worked their way down, going in and out of every shop, no matter its function. Souvenirs bemused him, housewares intrigued him, and the travel magazine Kagome purchased awed him with glimpses of faraway lands. Less pleasing was the newspaper she picked up, for he didn't recognize half the symbols scattered across its pages. He'd always prided himself on being an educated man, but in this era, he keenly felt his lack of knowledge. _There is much to learn... and no time in which to do so._

While they shared an order of some kind of fried dough in a shop that served a beverage that smelled better than it tasted, he perused his magazine, asking questions about the strange sights it offered.

Out of the blue, Kagome asked, "Is there a barrier?"

"The sensation is more like being on a leash," Miroku replied. "When I reach the base of the mountain, I simply cannot take another step."

"In every direction?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if we could carry you over?" she suggested.

"We tried that," he replied, wincing slightly. "I would not like to repeat that particular experience."

Kagome swirled her iced beverage with a straw, lost in thought. "If it's like a leash, maybe we can cut whatever it is that's tying you to the mountain?"

"Perhaps... but I would not get your hopes up, Kagome-sama," he said solemnly. "We attempted everything we could think of to break the curse."

"Oh," she whispered, her expressive eyes taking on a shine that could only mean tears.

Miroku reached for her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "You are welcome to try to break the curse; there is no denying that you are a miko of considerable power," he offered. He doubted that she would succeed where the others had failed, but the invitation seemed to hearten her. "What's next on our grand tour of your future?"

"Erm... there's a grocer next door. They sell fresh produce, canned goods, things like that," she said with a little shrug. "It's probably not very exciting."

"You might be surprised what I find exciting," he replied with a quirk of one brow.

With a small laugh, Kagome brightened even further, and Miroku tried to make sense of the change in her demeanor. _The girl I knew in times past would have blushed and scolded over a hint of impropriety, yet she seems to find it reassuring. _Since he quite enjoyed flirting with pretty young women, Miroku applied himself to the task of keeping Kagome charmed.

Their explorations continued until the monk spotted a distinctive sign that he had no trouble whatsoever reading. With a gleam in his eye, he looped his arm through his companion's, pulling her to a stop. "Kagome-sama, if I appealed to you as a man with mere days left to live, would you indulge me?"

She eyed him suspiciously and replied, "I suppose that depends on what you want."

Tugging her hands into his, he gave her his most soulful, pleading look. "Please, Kagome-sama... take me to a hot spring." He helpfully pointed to the prominent three-story building with bright red trim that lay near the opposite end of the main street.

"Can you even _go_ that far?" she asked dubiously.

"Ah, shall we find out together?" Keeping hold of her arm, he took one exaggerated step, and then another. As they worked their way down the street at this deliberate pace, Miroku confided, "Anticipation is often the best part of any pleasurable experience."

"You know, they're not going to let you spend the night just because you offer to do an exorcism."

"If we make it all the way to the door, will you treat me?" he wheedled.

"Let's see how much it costs," she hedged. "I'm on a tight budget."

"I have nothing but my body to offer in repayment," he announced with a straight face.

"I'm _not_ that kind of girl," Kagome grumbled, blushing.

"I know," he replied with a regretful sigh.

"Well... It _would_ be nice to have a bath and a proper bed," she allowed.

"_That's_ my girl!" Miroku praised, resuming their slow march towards the prosperous-looking establishment. "We can economize by sharing a room!"

"Not a chance."

He pulled her to a halt and pressed a hand over his heart. "Dare I hope they encourage mixed bathing?"

Kagome giggled and accused, "You are completely and utterly incorrigible!"

"I am merely sharing what is on my mind."

"On your _perverted_ mind," she teased, her eyes sparkling enticingly.

The monk leaned closer and inquired, "Are you flirting with me, Kagome-sama?"

With a wave of her hand she loftily dismissed the insinuation. "You do enough flirting for two, Miroku-sama. You're lucky I'm used to your lecherous ways."

"How fortuitous!" he crooned, placing his fingertips at the small of her back as they reached the inn's front steps. "If you are accustomed to my charms, you may yet succumb to them!"

Sidestepping the hand before it could wander, Kagome declared, "I am willing to put up with a _lot_ for the sake of a friend." A shadow flitted across her countenance, and she added, "Especially a friend in need."

"Pity is such a _meager_ basis for seduction," he retorted with a mournful expression. "I'd rather stir passion than pity any day."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"But the beggar is at the door!" he pointed out, for they'd reached the entrance to the establishment boasting open air hot springs.

With a gentle smile that went straight to his heart, Kagome replied, "Then let's go through it together."

* * *

While Kagome checked on the cost and availability of rooms at the inn's front desk, Miroku realized with a shock that he recognized the hostess. She'd been a regular visitor to his cave since her adolescence, rarely accompanied by the same man twice. Wanton scenes flickered past his mind's eye, and he unconsciously lifted his brows when he realized that she was gazing at him with hungry eyes. _Oh, yes, I know her kind. A traveler's dream come true. _For little more than a wink or a nod, she could be his for the night.

Her painted lips curved upwards, confident that her message had been relayed, before she turned her attention back to Kagome. "Two rooms, miss?" she asked condescendingly.

"_One_ room."

Miroku started at his companion's cool response. _I see the subtexts were not lost on her. _His lips quirked in amusement because at the moment, Kagome bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha when he was warning off Kouga. _It is quite gratifying to be an interest she is willing to protect. _

With eyes flashing warnings at her would-be rival, Kagome crisply declared, "We're _together_."

"I see," the hostess replied sulkily, glancing at him for some kind of confirmation.

Miroku smiled serenely.

* * *

Once the hostess left them alone in their room, Kagome folded her arms over her chest and announced, "It's more practical to share."

Miroku smiled. "I am not complaining, Kagome-sama."

"If we economize, we can stay two days," she explained, defensiveness still tingeing her tones.

"Very true," he solemnly agreed, eyes alight with amusement.

"And I didn't think you'd want to be alone."

Miroku paused for thought, then inclined his head. "Also true."

"So it's more practical to share."

He chuckled at her obvious discomfort and politely remarked, "So you have said."

She nodded briskly. "Then we're agreed!"

Though he had no idea what he'd agreed to, Miroku was only too happy to accept Kagome's decree. After all, she'd let him have his way. For the next two days, he would be free to sample all the amenities that the inn had to offer.

Kagome called their room 'traditional', and it had all the trappings of familiarity—sliding panels, tatami mats, and painted screens. However, a few additions reminded Miroku that this era was not his own. Light fixtures replaced oil lamps, and a gleaming bathroom was attached to the room. In the last two days, he'd been introduced to the miracle of indoor plumbing, but this would be his first opportunity to bathe in the modern fashion. He could hardly wait to try the shower.

"Do you want to go down to the hot spring or bathe in here?" Kagome asked.

"This will do nicely," he assured.

Taps turned, and water rushed into the room's compact tub. "I brought along most of your new stuff in case we dropped by Hachi's to freshen up," she announced. Rummaging around, she handed over shampoo. "You can have the first bath, because I need to make a call. There's a telephone in the lobby, and I should tell Mama what's happened."

Miroku nodded obediently as Kagome laid out an array of personal care products on the bathroom counter. A quick search through the cabinets yielded a stack of towels, a set of yukata, and slippers. She stayed long enough to turn off the tap, then with purse under her arm, she hurried away to contact her family.

The monk was still fiddling experimentally with the various switches and knobs in the bathroom when a light rap sounded on the door to the room. Sliding open the panel, he found the hostess smiling at him over an armful of folded towels. "These are for you," she said, offering up her burden.

"Why, thank you!"

Their fingers brushed, and her smile widened seductively. "I'm Mika."

He remembered. The men she'd brought to his cave had often groaned her name as she teased them with those lips. Clearing his throat, he managed a husky, "How do you do, Mika?"

"_Very_ well, I assure you," she murmured, all suggestion.

Miroku was either out of his depth or in his glory, yet something nagged at him. This woman reminded him far too much of the mountain god's faithless wife, whose brazen invitation had landed him in his current predicament. Willing though she might be, was this the kind of woman he wanted raising his child? With a small shake of his head, the monk tried to steer the conversation onto a safer path. "This inn is a credit to your family... or are you the sole proprietress?"

Mika laughed coyly. "It's not mine; I just work here!"

"Ah."

"Is there anything you _need_?" she murmured, leaning forward so that the loosened neckline of her yukata sagged just enough to reveal some cleavage. "If you're not satisfied with your accommodations in _any_ way, you can call on me."

Her message carried through loud and clear. _She_ was one of this inn's amenities, and he was welcome to slip away and seek her out if he wanted a liaison. The monk's heartbeat quickened, for he knew just what this woman was willing to do... and just how she liked to be done. With effort, he kept his voice even and replied, "I will bear that in mind."

With a knowing glance at the stack of towels he'd discretely lowered to cover his reaction, she left with a saucy, "You do that."

* * *

As soon as he'd closed the door on the hostess, Miroku escaped to the bathroom and shed his clothing. Her visit served as a pressing reminder that five hundred years was for too long to go without. With a ready supply of warm water and slick soaps, he made himself comfortable on the small plastic stool, and slowly ran his hands over skin that still felt new. His sigh echoed slightly in the small room as he leaned back against wall and spread his legs. Heavy steam. Cool tile. The contrast alone sent shivers up and down his spine. His hands drifted languorously, and he hummed happily as pleasure rippled through his body.

Noises in the outer room were followed by Kagome cheerfully announcing, "I'm back!"

The sound of her voice worked to intensify his ache for release, and any hope of prolonging his experience fell by the wayside. Keenly aware that at any moment, she could walk in on him, Miroku's movements took on purpose. His eyes slid shut as his world narrowed, but while his whole body climbed giddily towards climax, he realized with a sickening jolt that something was wrong.

_N-no! _The monk was well-acquainted with his own body, and this was a new development. Just as when he was trapped in stone, desire inflamed his senses, yet there was no outlet for the building need. _Ah, the curse is crueler than I realized. Am I not allowed to squander my energies?_

"Miroku-sama?" she inquired from the other side of the door.

Shivers of anticipation skittered over taut skin. "Y-yes?" he replied in a strained voice.

"Do you need help with anything?"

The monk groaned softly, wishing he had the gall to invite her in; however, interjecting a note of reassurance into his voice, he called, "I will manage, Kagome-sama." _Somehow. _

* * *

**End Note:** 2,961 words. Posted on Monday, October 17, 2011.


	6. Saint Consensuality

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who's earned a scolding. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**- Tuesday -**_**  
Saint Consensuality**

Mid-morning the following day, the couple walked the short distance to the tanuki's residence, for they were expected for brunch. To Kagome's delight, Hachi had returned; the youkai's eyes were bright with expectation when he opened the door to them, and she noticed his nose twitching. For a moment, confusion creased his furry brow, and then his expression shifted until he was looking at her with _such_ reproach. "Oh, things are not going well at all," he murmured in disappointment.

"How did you manage a break?" interjected Miroku with a firm shake of his head.

"Kyuu and I traded places for the day," Hachi replied unhappily.

Kagome's discomfort grew throughout the meal. Two conversations seemed to be underway at the same time, and all the subtext were driving her crazy. Significant glances and quelling looks bounced back and forth between Hachi, Natsume, and Miroku until finally, Natsume drew her in by asking, "So... how did you two meet?"

"Oh... erm..." Kagome began, unsure how much explaining she'd need to do about the Bone Eater's Well and the Shikon no Tama.

"We shared a hot spring together," Miroku calmly answered.

"What!" she squeaked. "We never did any such thing!"

"We most certainly did," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

She shook her head adamantly. "You and Hachi ambushed us, and you hijacked my bicycle!" she argued.

"The following day."

"_What_?"

"Ah, _your_ first sight and _my_ first sight are two entirely different things," Miroku countered. "Do you recall what you were doing the night before our bicycle ride?"

"N-not really," she admitted.

"There was a full moon... and a hot spring... and a young woman of uncommon beauty... with a large piece of the legendary Shikon no Tama hanging between her pert..."

"Miroku-sama!" she gasped. "You were _peeping_?"

"I happened to be nearby," he admitted with a nostalgic smile. "Believe me, I was _quite_ prepared to introduce myself, but alas, Inuyasha got to you first."

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, then turned determinedly back to Natsume, saying, "Maybe you heard about Naraku?"

"He was before my time, but Hachi told me all about your quest," his mate explained. "You are the Shikon Miko."

"Oh, I don't know," she demurred. "I'm just Kagome."

"I always though the ending to your story was a little sad," the tanuki said, hastily adding, "If you'll pardon my saying so."

"Well, we succeeded," Kagome murmured.

"But you were separated from the others again," Natsume gently pointed out.

With a small nod, she replied, "Yes, I was."

Reaching over to pat her arm, the tanuki brightly added, "And yet, you have been reunited."

"Yes," Kagome replied, smiling softly at Miroku. "It's funny how things turned out."

* * *

Every time the conversation lagged, an uncomfortable tension crept into the silence. Kagome couldn't fathom the meaning of the undercurrent until Miroku followed Hachi's mate into the kitchen to explore its mysteries, leaving Kagome alone with the tanuki. Fixing her with a soulful look, he said, "Kagome-sama, I thought you would _help_ Miroku-sama."

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin," she replied, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Not true!" Kagome was taken aback by the rebuke in Hachi's tone. The self-effacing tanuki could obviously be stern when necessary, and she found herself shrinking before his lecture. "Five minutes, five hours, five days—you only get _one_ chance at this Kagome-sama. If the curse is not broken in the next few days, it will be fifty _years_ before anyone can wake him."

Leaning forward, she whispered, "How do you _know_?"

"I found out through trial and error, of course," he grumbled. "Once I figured out there _would_ be other chances, I used to lure girls to the cave. The last time I was _able_ to wake him, he sent the poor, frightened thing away and made me promise to stop."

"He did?" she asked in a small voice.

Hachi nodded seriously. "But Miroku-sama hasn't sent _you_ away. He _knows_ you! He _needs_ you! You must give him this chance—his _only_ chance."

She glanced towards the kitchen, then whispered, "What am I supposed to _do_? I might be a miko, but I have _no idea_ how to break the mountain god's curse!"

The tanuki pressed a paw to his forehead, and in longsuffering tones, he said, "Really, Kagome-sama... isn't it obvious? You need to bear his child."

"But, that would mean we'd need to... erm..."

"Yes. Soon. Often." With a huff, Hachi declared, "You don't have much time, so don't put it off any longer."

* * *

They returned to the inn, and for the remainder of the day, the couple did their best to stay out of the way of the handful of other guests. Miroku was amused by Kagome's efforts to steer him away from the flirtatious hostess. Her territorial instincts were incredibly ferocious, yet, she could turn around and be just as sweet and gentle as ever. _Under all her innocence, there is strength. It is no wonder that she succeeded in her quest and triumphed over Naraku. _

As evening shadows deepened, Kagome grew pensive, and Miroku wondered just what Hachi had said to her. _I can guess, and I can guess her response. _The man wanted nothing more than to block out the nagging sense of urgency that threatened to steal away his gratitude for these days of respite. Bedtime arrived, yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Soon enough, he would have nothing but empty sleep, filled with visions of the intimacies he would never share with another. Small flares of anger accompanied his anxieties, but the monk firmly set both aside. _Kagome-sama is innocent in all of this. I will not sully her act of kindness by using her. _

However, as darkness deepened, the thought of returning to his personal purgatory sent a thrill of panic through Miroku, and he sidled closer to Kagome, desperate for her companionship. Perhaps she was kindhearted even in sleep because when he eased under her covers, she reached for him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Immediately, he found it easier to breath. _I am not alone. Focus on this moment. Live in this moment. _

Knowing her sympathies would allow small liberties under the circumstances, he trespassed further. _I promised not to molest her in her sleep, but this is different. Being close to another human being is comforting, damn it. _Edging nearer, Miroku sought more contact, and to his astonishment, Kagome rolled toward him, her hand sliding down towards his hip as her leg nudged up between his. Automatically, he fit his body against hers, and it was heavenly.

_How is she sleeping through this? _There was no way _he_ would be able to sleep now, for the ache was back, more insistent than ever. His hand trembled as he tugged at his interfering yukata knot, and his eyes crossed; if he maneuvered his hips just so, he was fairly certain her bare thigh would come into direct contact with... _oh, sweet merciful Buddha. _Stars burst before his eyes, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kagome needed to wake up _now_... or she would kill him in this life, and Inuyasha would do it again in the next.

"Kagome-sama? Please, Kagome-sama, I may have lied," he begged, words tumbling over one another. "This is much more difficult than I expected, and I do not want to betray your trust."

She moaned softly and pressed closer to him, and he choked out a desperate, "Quickly! I need... well, I _want_... no, I _need_... oh, damn!" The curse may not have allowed him to attend to himself, but _this_ was working; all he'd needed was a woman's touch. His self-control was crumbling fast; groaning heartily, he whispered, "Please tell me to stop, or I don't think I can."

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome replied blearily.

"Tell me to stop," he panted. "Because you feel amazing."

With a startled squawk, Kagome pushed him away, and he let her. Eyes tightly closed as shame washed over him, he balled his fists and cursed the vengeful mountain god for his taste in wives. When the flapping and of blankets and frenzy of activity finally ended, he found himself in a rather enviable position. Kagome had switched on a dim nightlight and currently straddled his waist, pinning his wrists to the futon on either side of his head. He'd always had a thing for strong women, so her glare did nothing to cool his ardor.

"Explain," she demanded in a growl that would have made Inuyasha proud. "Now."

Miroku could have cried because her yukata had loosened while she slept, and at this angle, the curve of one breast was exposed to view. She was breathing heavily, and the effect was quite mesmerizing. He managed an incoherent, "Ah."

Kagome smacked his cheek hard enough to sting, and he dragged his eyes to hers. Misery and desire lay stark upon his features, and she sighed heavily. "Miroku-sama, get your mind out of the gutter."

"What?" he managed, confused by the unfamiliar phrase.

"Stop thinking about sex," she snapped. Her bluntness widened his eyes, but her next remark left him stunned. "You've had plenty of time. Why didn't you let off some steam in the bath? Isn't that why you wanted to come here in the first place."

"You are very knowledgeable for a virgin."

"I'm a grown woman, Miroku-sama," she replied crisply. "Inexperienced and uninformed are _not_ the same thing. Now, give me a reason not to find the modern equivalent of Hiraikotsu."

"The curse..." he began weakly.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If this becomes your old 'cursed hand' excuse, I will _not_ be amused."

_Damn, she's beautiful. _Images of the things they could be doing in this position sent an involuntary shudder through his body, and he swallowed thickly. "I have only been this far once before, and circumstances were different then. This curse appears to have an insidious quirk that discourages celibacy," he said, wondering if she would catch the full extent of his meaning.

"Oh," she frowned. "No solo maneuvers?"

His eyes rolled back in his head, and his voice hoarsened. "Kagome-sama, you are _not_ helping matters by freely saying such things."

"Are you in pain?" she inquired softly.

"This position grows increasingly uncomfortable," he hedged.

However, she didn't move. Tightening her hold on his wrists, she asked, "If I give you a hand, will you make me a promise?"

His heart began to thud, and he whispered, "_Anything_."

"Two things, actually," she amended.

Miroku's mind whirled through possibilities, each more erotic then the last, and Kagome had to pat his cheek again to get his attention. "I am at your mercy," he admitted. "What do you want from me?"

"Tomorrow, we'll get married," she proposed. "The priest at the temple can perform the ceremony."

Although he'd already agreed to anything, he gently protested, "Wouldn't it be better to wait? We could marry if you conceive, and if you do not, you would be free."

Kagome straightened and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm _not_ the sort of girl."

"Yes, of course, Kagome-sama," he replied contritely. "It would be an inestimable honor to be your husband."

"Then... that's settled," she murmured, keeping her eyes averted as she removed herself from his person.

"And the second thing?" he prompted, discreetly pulling a blanket across his lap. To his amusement, after all her boldness, Kagome blushed. _Like the virgin she is. _He waited patiently for her courage to catch up to her.

Finally, she whispered, "Kiss me first?"

He'd always know Kagome was a romantic, and he understood that she was making a great sacrifice for his sake. _Pity may be a might be a meager basis for stirring passions, but it __is__ a place to start. _Ignoring the curse's ultimate requirement for one last night, Miroku contented himself with seducing the friend who had decided she was willing to bear his child after all. _She doesn't love me, but she will. That is the kind of girl Kagome-sama was... and the kind of woman she remains. _

Confidently reclaiming the lead, he pushed himself up on one elbow. "May I hold you?" he inquired, doing his best to be a gentleman despite his selfish intentions.

She nodded jerkily, so he patted the futon at his side. Once she settled in beside him, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. The second caress was as chaste as the first; however, his third was met by a soft sigh that spoke of loneliness, and Miroku followed it deeper. To his delight, she fitted her arms around him and clung to every kiss, and there were many. They merged together in a delicious muddle of mounting pleasure.

Experienced as he was, he knew the moment when she gave herself over to him. In every sense of the word, she was his for the taking. When his palm slid over warm skin, she arched against him, and he exulted. Her fingers were in his hair, running over his shoulders, wearing down his resolve. Hastily, he pushed aside interfering cloth and catching her hand, he guided it lower, wordlessly begging for her touch.

Kagome drew back and blinked at him, emerging slightly from the haze of desire he'd skillfully induced. "Oh," she murmured bashfully. "Right."

When she gently pushed him onto his back and lay her head over his galloping heart, the monk's torture reached new levels. He would gladly endure her curiosity on the morrow, but now was _not_ the time for long looks and light touches. "Kagome-sama," he complained weakly, groaning when she guiltily withdrew her hand. Trapping it in his own, he firmly guided her back and folded his fingers around hers. It was all he needed. With a strangled gasp, five hundred years of waiting and wanting finally found release.

* * *

**End Note: **2,314 words. Posted on Tuesday, October 25, 2011.


	7. Saint Sagacity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who's feeling shy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**- _Wednesday_ -  
Saint Sagacity**

On the dawn of his wedding day, Miroku woke with his bride-to-be in his arms, fairly certain he'd simply dreamed up her proposal; however, the evidence of their prenuptial agreement coated his skin, and the imminent prospect of connubial bliss brought a gleam to his eye. Easing into a more favorable position, the monk tested the waters. Kissing Kagome's cheek, he nuzzled her ear and, in a voice husky from sleep, murmured, "Good morning."

He watched intently as her brows drew together, waiting to see how she would react. _Will last night's impulse give way to regret? _Her lashes fluttered briefly, then her eyes popped open, and a predictable blush flamed across her cheeks. Hoping for the best, he gently teased, "This is hardly the time to be shy, Kagome-sama."

"S'pose not," she mumbled, halting in the process of pulling the blankets higher. "Erm... good morning?"

"The outlook is most promising," he cheerfully acknowledged. A shadow flitted across her eyes, and his heart clenched. Reluctantly, Miroku offered, "I will not hold you to your agreement if you have changed your mind."

She blinked twice, then startled him with a flash of temper, fisting the fabric of his yukata as she sternly searched his gaze. "Are you planning to jilt me?"

Propping his head on his hand, he lazily replied, "That depends entirely on the meaning of _jilt_, Kagome-sama."

With a squirm, she replied, "Have _you_ changed _your_ mind?"

"Not at all," he quickly assured, easing closer. "I am eager to be united."

"Good." Giving his chest a small push, she added, "Later."

Miroku knew she was putting him off, but that one word held the glimmer of a hope he desperately needed. Buoyed by the promise of pleasurable prospects to come, he leaned down to kiss her nose, countering, "Soon."

Kagome surprised him by pulling him close and hugging him tight, not that he was going to complain. His arm found its way around her shoulders, and his fingers tangled into the loose tumble of her hair. She wasn't shying away from the inevitable, and his respect for her deepened. "Kagome-sama, you continue to endear yourself to me. I must confess, I am quite smitten with my future wife."

She snorted softly. "Obviously, the way to _your_ heart is not through your stomach."

"Indeed, no." Keeping his tone light, he inquired, "What about you? How can I find the way into yours?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, "I already love you, Miroku-sama."

He wasn't really surprised, for Kagome's heart had always been quick to welcome newcomers. "So you finally succumbed to my charms!" he exulted, placing his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. "For the record, this is the longest it has ever taken me to seduce a woman."

"Five days?" she asked blandly.

"Five centuries," he glibly corrected. "Out of curiosity, what tipped the scales in my favor?"

After a thoughtful pause, she candidly replied, "Your kiss... erm... kisses."

"Has anyone else ever kissed you?" he probed.

"Only Inuyasha," she shyly confessed. "Just once."

"So he found the way into your heart, as well," Miroku said, smiling warmly. "I am in good company."

"Am I?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he inquired, somewhat distracted by the soft pout of her lips.

"Am _I_ in good company?" she asked tentatively. "What happened to Sango?"

"Ah," he sighed. "Didn't Hachi tell you?"

"Only that you had gone to the temple for your wedding. It sounded as if the mountain god interrupted somehow...?"

Miroku gave himself a few moments to order his thoughts by rearranging their blankets, making sure that Kagome was properly covered. She waited patiently and even patted her pillow, offering to share. With whispered thanks, he tugged her back into his arms and bumped noses with her in a friendly fashion. "You have every right to ask about my first wife," he began seriously.

A smile blossomed. "You _did_ get married!"

"Yes," he acknowledged. "Sango was as insistent as you have been on that point. When she woke me from the tengu's curse, everyone was there. Inuyasha convinced her that I was telling the truth about the mountain god's wife, which probably saved me from five minutes of bludgeoning."

Kagome giggled softly, but there were tears in her eyes. "I didn't now he was there."

"He was there," Miroku replied. "All growls and scowls and sadness. He _hated_ not being able to help me."

She nodded. "Yes, that's the way he is... was? What happened to him?"

"I do not know," he confessed. "You should ask Hachi to look into it."

"We'll do that together," she said firmly. "After."

"After," he agreed quietly.

"So... Sango?" she prodded.

"When she woke me on the second day, Mushin immediately performed the wedding," he went on.

"However, it was not a favorable time in Sango's cycle. From the beginning, we knew she could not conceive."

"Oh, no!" Kagome murmured.

"Sango, Mushin, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Kaede near the end—they did what they could to try to break the curse, but nothing worked," he explained in subdued tones. "I had five days in which to say goodbye."

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"No sorrier than I," Miroku replied wearily. As much as he hated to see her smile fade, it felt good to have someone understand the full scope of his tragedy. Kagome's sympathy was a balm, and when she kissed him, he welcomed the offering of comfort. Her touch was light, but the contact stirred his ardor; every gentle caress drew him out of the past and anchored him to the present.

Knowing he wouldn't get as far as he liked, Miroku settled for playful pecks and ticklish touches that were more play than foreplay. She wriggled enticingly against him, trying to trap his wandering hands, and gasping between giggles. "Enough!" she pleaded breathlessly. "I need to make _so_ many phone calls!"

"Not _nearly_ enough," he mourned, pressing a kiss to a shoulder he'd managed to bare.

"But the sooner I make arrangements, the sooner you can... erm..."

He drew back to meet her gaze. "Kagome-sama, you make a compelling point. I will yield."

"You will shower," she retorted, her gaze drifting along the planes of his chest left exposed by the yukata he'd never bothered to refasten.

He didn't miss the brief ogling she gave to the sheet that didn't quite hide his enthusiasm. "Kagome-sama!" he chided, feigning shock, and she averted her eyes guiltily. With a chuckle, he cupped her cheek, urging her to look at him. "Later."

To his immense gratification, she smiled and answered, "Soon."

* * *

It took two hours and six phone calls to put Kagome's rescue plan into motion, so she barely had time to think, let alone eat. Her stomach was rumbling noisily by the time they checked out of the inn and showed up on Hachi's front step. The tanuki opened his door and, with one twitch of his nose, broke into an indulgent smile. "Oh, thank goodness!"

For a moment, she was confused, but then she remembered. _I didn't have time to bathe. He thinks I... we...! _Kagome's cheeks reddened, and her chin tilted to a defiant angle as they were ushered inside. "Were you able to file the paperwork?"

"I called first thing this morning, so it's all taken care of," Natsume assured.

"Papers?" Miroku inquired.

"You need an identity," Kagome explained. "People don't just appear in this era. Everyone is registered, including youkai... but because they have such long lives, they keep spares laying around for when they need to switch lives."

Hachi shook his head. "It's more complicated than that, but yes. I'm so glad we were able to help!"

Miroku took his seat at the table, remarking, "Kagome-sama has been too busy to explain anything, but I am grateful for your efforts on my behalf."

"It's easier if I only have to explain once," Kagome defended. "Mama and I talked this morning, and we decided that your name should be Miroku Higurashi, a distant cousin from another branch of the family. That's what your papers will say."

Hachi nodded eagerly. "_This_ will be registered as your birthplace. There's another tanuki family living just outside of town who'll vouch for you if need be. We have connections with a kitsune-run temple, where there is now a record of your training."

Kagome jumped back in, saying, "Mama's already leaking the news that my vacation was actually set up so we could meet. She's telling everyone that it's an arranged marriage so that Grandpa can bring you in to help tend our family's shrine."

"Your family isn't upset by this sudden development?" Miroku inquired.

"Mama's can't wait to meet her new son-in-law," Kagome assured.

"I am grateful... and astonished."

The young woman shook her head. "Miroku-sama, they've all heard stories about you over the years."

"You painted me in glowing terms?" he inquired skeptically.

"Well, they're _also_ aware of some of your more infuriating tendencies," she conceded. "But Mama called you 'that brave monk' and told me to ask you what you want for dinner when we get home."

Miroku bowed his head and said, "I will endeavor to bring honor to your family name."

"And carry it on," helpfully interjected Hachi.

Kagome huffed, and Miroku offered an amused, "Indeed."

* * *

The walk up the mountain was mostly silent, and Miroku chose not to interrupt Kagome's thoughts. Natsume had loaned her a bright yukata, and Hachi had produced flowers for her hair before whisking off ahead of them to the temple. _Perhaps she is disappointed to have a makeshift wedding... far away from her family?_

More than half the day had been spent in the preparations required to introduce him into modern society, no small undertaking if Kagome's current disposition was any indication. As grateful as he was to her for taking such a practical approach to his predicament, he didn't want her to have to sacrifice _everything_ for his sake. _She is the sort who appreciates small gestures... a true romantic._ He would watch for opportunities to woo her generous affections. Smiling faintly to himself, he allowed his steps to lag.

It took nearly a minute for Kagome to come out of her reverie and turn to check on him. "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously, self-consciously smoothing her hands over her hips.

"Admiring the view," he replied innocently.

She stared at him for several seconds, then asked, "Me?"

He beamed at her. "You know me so well!"

Her expression clouded. "Do I?"

_Ah. She is nervous after all. _Offering his hand, he said, "Better than anyone."

"Only by default," she pointed out, threading her fingers between his. "I can't believe I'm getting married today."

"What a coincidence," he said, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I plan to wed today, as well. There is a woman I could not refuse."

"Because you had no choice?"

"Because her skin was soft... and her hair was loose... and her lips..."

She stopped walking. "And because you have no choice."

Giving her hand a gentle tug, he led her off to the side of the road. Standing together in the shade of a low-spreading tree, he took both her hands in his and confidently declared, "I want you, and I will make you want me. I swear it."

Her confusion was adorable. "_Make_ me?"

"You forget, Kagome-sama," he rejoined. "I have five centuries of vicarious experience to draw upon. You shall benefit from my great wisdom."

"So the foundation of our marriage will be good sex?"

"I am deeply offended! I anticipate _phenomenal_ sex."

She hung her head with a small groan. "_Please_ tell me you're joking."

"I _am_ joking."

Peeping up at him through her lashes, she admitted, "Plus, I'm a little scared."

"I will be gentle," Miroku promised.

"Not _that_," she muttered, shooting him a flat look.

"What then?" he prompted.

With a little shrug, she whispered, "I'm going to be a mother."

"Kagome-sama," he chuckled, leaning close to kiss her lightly. "As pleased as I am by your confidence, do not get too far ahead of me. I wish to take part in the process."

Her lips quirked into a sheepish smile. "I guess I _am_ getting ahead of myself. So first, we'll..."

He stopped her with another kiss, one that did not end until he was certain he had her full attention. Then, he drew back and held her starry gaze. Nodding in satisfaction, he softly inquired, "Do you want to marry me?"

She glanced towards the road, then whispered, "If I said _I'm not sure_, would you kiss me again?"

Miroku decided then and there that he was in love.

* * *

The monk and miko arrived at the temple somewhat breathless, slightly rumpled, and noticeably late, but the head monk waved off their apologies. Hachi, disguised as a beaming Tadao, was one of the witnesses to the brief ceremony. To his relief, only one person remarked upon the groom's astonishing resemblance to the statue enshrined in the cave just down the hill. When all was said and done, Miroku graciously thanked the assembled, then smoothly escorted Kagome out of the building, across the grounds, and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Hachi has given us the use of his former home in the tanuki village. It's just through here," he explained.

"Oooh, that's what Natsume meant," she replied. "She and her daughter were going to stock their 'summer house' after we left. How much farther is it?"

"Just there," he said, pointing ahead. The tanuki homes were well camouflaged, but it was possible to pick out peaked roofs and fat chimneys tucked in amongst the trees. Trailing vines partially hid the wide door through which Miroku escorted his bride, and he gazed around a room that hadn't changed much over the years. A fire had been laid in the pit, and a large pot simmered over it. Sweet cakes were arrayed on trays, and several small kegs of saké were lined up. "Tanuki hospitality," he murmured with a fond smile.

"How quaint!" Kagome enthused, admiring the one-room abode. Her perusal screeched to a halt when her gaze fell upon the wide bed in the corner. Glancing tentatively at her new husband, she ventured, "Should we... erm... get started?"

"Are you anxious to begin?"

"Aren't you?"

_More than you could possibly know. _Shaking his head, Miroku replied, "There is a very real possibility that the only thing we will take away from the next two days are our memories. I want them to be exceptionally good ones."

"Isn't it more important to make sure I get pregnant?" she asked anxiously.

With a soft sigh, he caught the hand that was clenched over her heart and gently loosened her grip. "_Relax_, Kagome-sama. I promise to do everything in my power to break this curse, but I mean to _enjoy_ the process." Faint color bloomed in her cheeks, and he stepped closer, lowering his voice. "My first priority is taking care of you, for the consequences will take care of themselves."

"Oh," she managed. "That will be... erm... oh."

"No, no," he replied teasingly. "It will be _phenomenal_."

With a wan smile, she asked, "Promise?"

Miroku nodded wisely. "Trust me."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on Wednesday, November 2, 2011. 2,544 words.


	8. Saint Tenacious

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this exhibition of fictional indulgence… especially for the one who's clinging desperately to hope. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**- _Thursday_ -  
Saint Tenacious**

At dawn, Kagome was drawn from a contented doze by ticklish touches as Miroku's finger skipped and swirled, creating invisible patterns across the bare skin on her belly. She gently wove her own fingers into his loosened hair, earning a preoccupied smile from her husband. "What are you doing?" she inquired softly. "Is that one of Saint Promiscuity's famous fertility blessings? Or was it supposed to be virility?"

"Are you implying some lack on my part?" he returned playfully.

The twinkle in his eye was entirely too self-satisfied, but Kagome felt he'd earned a fair bit of smug. "I have no complaints," she assured. "So... are you writing sutras on me?"

"I suppose," he replied, continuing his patterns. "This is a plea for many long and happy years for the woman who holds my deepest regard."

"Not just me," she corrected, tapping his head. "Make sure that prayer includes both of us... no... all _three_ of us."

Propping himself up on an elbow, he shook his head wonderingly. "I admire your optimism, Kagome-sama."

"Can't I hope?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone again."

"We have today," Miroku reminded. "And you are not alone now."

"I want tomorrow to be a good day, too," Kagome persisted in a pleading whisper. "Promise me tomorrow?"

With a seductive smile that sent a shiver of anticipation up her spine, the monk replied, "Let us strive towards that goal together."

* * *

Miroku was doing his best to take each moment as it came and keep it close, for despite his wife's faith in their future, he was keenly aware of the time... and his limitations. This day's memories needed to be rich enough to last for centuries. He yearned for a lifetime with Kagome, having and holding her for all the days ahead; however, too much had been taken from him for him to take tomorrow for granted.

Draped languidly upon the bed in the corner, he watched his wife poke through the cupboards. The monk had no idea what she might be looking for, but her curiosity wasn't what was holding his attention. The short robe Kagome had borrowed from the chest at the foot of the bed was a lush shade of green, and its hem flirted around her legs just above her knees. Miroku's smile turned positively lecherous, and he was on his feet and halfway into his old clothes before she noticed he was up.

Her glance turned quizzical as he finished knotting his kesu. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Famished," he assured, closing the distance between them. Then, with a mischievous smile, he begged, "Humor me."

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

He tugged and folded fabric until her robe was kilted up, revealing much more of her bare legs. "There," he said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "Just the way I remember!"

She stared down at herself with a bemused expression. "Miroku-sama, by any chance, do you have a thing for green mini-skirts?"

"You have _no_ idea!" he replied with feeling.

With a little swish of her hips, she said, "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended."

Sidling closer, he took her hand and kissed it, begging, "Choose flattery." To his immense satisfaction, her eyes took on a sparkle of happiness, so he continued, "Pack our breakfast. We are going for a walk."

"Okay," she agreed. "Just let me change."

"What you have on is _perfect_."

Her voice dropped, and she hurriedly protested, "But I'm not wearing anything underneath!"

Leaning close to kiss her blushing cheek, he murmured, "Neither am I."

Her eyebrows arched. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Miroku looped his arms around her waist and held her close. Without a trace of embarrassment, he announced, "I wish to test several theories."

"Are you sure you don't mean _fantasies_?" she retorted, a half-smile tempering her tone.

"Humor me," he begged again. "I am certain that the fresh air and exercise will do us good."

Kagome laughed outright and accused, "You're planning on putting me into compromising positions."

Smirking, he promised, "All day long."

* * *

Miroku watch as Kagome fought valiantly against sleep, her lashes fluttering wearily against flushed cheeks. He whispered her name, and her eyes drifted open, their depths catching firelight and shining with affection. _Amazing. I have debauched her in every way, yet her sweetness is undimmed._ That underlying sweetness mingled appealingly with the burgeoning sensuality of her smile, and he favored her with another of the long, slow kisses that had secured her heart.

"When will we know?" she whispered.

"My fate will become quite obvious," he replied gently. "If my efforts have been for naught, I will be returned to my den of iniquities."

"At sunrise?"

"That is how it happened last time," he conceded, barely hiding a wince. Being ripped from Sango's side was a memory too painful to dwell upon. _This time there is hope._

"How much longer?"

"There is plenty of time," he lied. Too depleted for much else, Miroku drowned himself in touch, memorizing her softness, savoring her sighs. In two days, he'd deftly discovered many things about Kagome that she hadn't even known about herself. Her education was his pleasure, and he longed to show her that they were barely scratching the surface. _Ah, the things I could teach you. _

He nudged and nibbled, and she softly moaned his name, begging, "More?"

Seeking her lips, he huskily announced, "I have done my best to ruin you for any other man."

Her arms wound around his neck, and she fiercely replied, "I don't want anyone but you. Ever."

With a bittersweet smile, he cautioned, "Neither of us should make promises we may not be able to keep."

Arching enticingly against him, Kagome solemnly said, "I'll _always_ love you, Miroku-sama. No matter what."

Her vow was comforting, and he wished to show her just how much it pleased him. Rousing himself, he ventured, "Once more... perhaps?"

"Can you?"

Even if he couldn't, _she_ could, so he pulled her from her sleepy state with insistent strokes, slowly coaxing her into incoherence. Their connection felt both old and new, for their lives had intersected once upon a time... and now, they stood on the brink of ever after, waiting to see if fate would see them happy.

"Kagome-sama," he murmured, hovering over her. "Open your eyes."

She obeyed, blinking up at him with a gaze hazy with desire. Tugging urgently, she showed him what she wanted, and beguiled by her needy noises, he found the strength to comply. Allowing his rising desperation to drive him, he greedily sought release. Kagome's eyes never left his face as he poured himself into her, body and soul, and he wondered if she could guess the words he dare not speak... for fear they might haunt her on the morrow. _Save me. _

* * *

**Epilogue**

**- _Friday_ -  
Saint Fecundity**

Kagome tripped over her own feet in her haste to get back to the cave. She hadn't meant to fall asleep; however, by the time she'd woken, the sun was well above the horizon, and Miroku was gone. Sobs and panting mingled, and tears blurred her eyes as she stumbled into the dim shrine. _Too late. _With a strangled cry, she threw herself at the jade statue, overcome with grief.

So noisy was her sorrow, she didn't at first register the softening of stone to cloth nor hear her name spoken. "K-kagome-sama," he tried again. "Has something unforeseen happened?"

She started and stared into the concerned gaze of a very worried tanuki. "Hachi?"

"Who else?" he replied, giving her back a soothing pat as he searched her face. Glancing towards the entrance, he mused, "The sun's up, then? Good, good... I was hoping he would outlast the dawn."

Kagome's knees were shaking so hard, she clung to Hachi to remain on her feet. "But if you're here... where's Miroku-sama?"

"A good question," the tanuki replied calmly. "Let's find out."

He led her back outside, supported her along the trail. Whether Hachi simply knew where his friend would go or he followed his nose, he soon pointed down the grassy slope below the temple, saying, "Don't be too hard on Miroku-sama. He seems a little overwhelmed... but happy." Planting a fuzzy kiss upon each of her cheeks before turning her loose, Hachi whispered, "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

She found the monk sitting on the edge of the pit where his father had died, staring into space. For several moments, she wanted to do nothing more than pummel him for making her worry, but then he glanced back, and his startled expression cooled her ire. Hurrying to his side, she muttered, "_Here_ you are."

Reaching up to touch her blotchy face, he contritely murmured, "I made you cry, after all."

"Of course I cried. I thought I lost you," she grumbled, leaning her face into his cupped palm. "Why didn't you stay with me?"

He grimaced. "I could not bear for the curse to take me from your side, so I left on my own. I meant to go back before you woke... but I lost track of time." Gesturing vaguely towards the grassy bowl at his feet, he added, "It seems I am going to be a father."

"Congratulations," she whispered.

Turning to face her more fully, he begged, "Forgive me? Lost in thought, I managed to be thoughtless."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me," she replied lightly, swiping a sleeve across her cheek.

He leaned close, bumping her nose with his own before tenderly saying, "You saved me, Kagome."

"Yes," Kagome murmured, her lips brushing lightly across his. "You're safe."

Miroku was only too happy to take a hint, and soon the couple were entirely caught up in one another, blending tears that had nothing to do with sorrow... promises that had something to do with tomorrow... and kisses that had everything to do with love.

* * *

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on Thursday, November 10, 2011. 1,664 words.


End file.
